Serendipity
by Kikoki
Summary: Harry Potter est un sérendipiteur. OS


Ça faisait maintenant un mois que la bataille de Poudlard avait eu lieu, se soldant sur l'échec de Lord Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Le monde Sorcier britannique était en liesse. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de leur Sauveur, qui s'était vu assigné à résidence au Square Grimmaurd, jusqu'à ce qu'on attrape les mangemorts encore en fuite. Au moins il se consolait avec la compagnie de ses amis avec qui il partageait son triste sort.

Mais tout bascula la veille de son dix-huitième anniversaire, lorsque n'en pouvant plus de rester enfermé dans le lugubre manoir des Black il avait voulu prendre l'air, et par loyauté avait prévu de proposer à ses amis de fuguer avec lui. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il surprit la conversation qui allait bouleverser sa vie.

Déjà planqué sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour ne pas être vu par les portraits magiques du manoir, il s'était rendu dans la pièce où se trouvaient ses amis. Mais avant qu'il ne retire sa cape, Ginny se mit à se plaindre.

-Bordel ! J'en ai plus que marre d'être en couple avec un tocard comme Harry ! Jusqu'à quand serons-nous obligés de le surveiller ? On s'ennuie comme des rats morts ici !

La voix forte de la rouquine permit de masquer le bruit sourd qu'émit Harry lorsque ses jambes le lâchèrent sous le choc. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se ressaisir que Ron renchérissait les propos de sa sœur.

-M'en parle pas ! Quand je pense que nous devons faire croire à tout le monde que nous sommes les meilleurs amis de ce looser tout juste bon à servir de sacrifice ! Il n'est même pas capable d'utiliser sa fortune et sa célébrité correctement ! Non~, monsieur préfère jouer les victimes et se lamenter sans cesse de son triste sort ! Ce bouffon n'a même jamais pris la peine de se renseigner sur l'étendue de l'héritage que lui ont légué ses parents et son parrain ! C'est vraiment injuste qu'un type aussi pathétique que lui soit si riche !

Le pauvre cœur déjà meurtri d'Harry se brisa davantage. Il n'en revenait pas que celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami puisse dire autant de mal de lui.

Hermione étant demeurée silencieuse jusque-là, constituait pour Harry son dernier espoir. Elle avait toujours semblée être son amie la plus fidèle et il priait de tout son cœur pour qu'elle prenne sa défense. Mais comme par le passé sa prière ne fut pas exaucée. Car lorsque la jeune fille prit la parole ce ne fut pas en sa faveur.

-Je comprends votre frustration mais il nous faut faire preuve de patience ! Et puis notre calvaire va bientôt prendre fin. Le professeur Dumbledore est en train de préparer son retour triomphal. Tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire est d'attendre son signal pour nous débarrasser d'Harry. Après on fera croire au monde sorcier que c'est en fait le directeur sous les traits du Survivant qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Puis nous pourrons enfin piocher librement dans les coffres des Potter et des Black.

Les benjamins Weasley retrouvèrent aussitôt leur bonne humeur. Et Ginny approuva avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

-Tu as raison Hermy ! Vu ce qu'on va gagner, subir la compagnie d'Harry paraît être une corvée supportable ! Et le mieux dans tout ça c'est que je n'ai même pas à épouser ce boulet pour pouvoir toucher à son héritage !

Ron ne put s'empêcher de saisir l'opportunité pour railler sa sœur.

-Pourtant il fut un temps où tu aurais vendu ta propre famille, pour pouvoir devenir Lady Potter !

Ginny se laissa alors emporter par son tempérament explosif.

-Ta gueule ! C'est pas ma faute si on m'a berné avec des contes pour enfants faisant l'éloge de Celui-qui-a-survécu ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai été déçue lorsqu'en apprenant à le connaître je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'a rien d'un héro ! Et je ne suis d'ailleurs pas la seule ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que la population sorcière a si facilement gobé toutes les calomnies de la Gazette du Sorcier après le tournoi des trois sorciers ! Non mais vous avez vu de quoi il a l'air ?! Il est très loin de l'image du grand et beau guerrier plein de charisme qu'on s'était fait du Survivant ! Certes il est le sosie de son père, mais il faut savoir que James Potter n'était pas beau, il avait juste un certain charme qu'il savait très bien mettre en valeur ! Ce qui n'est manifestement pas le cas de son tocard de fils ! Non mais regardez-le ! Qui voudrait d'un gringalet chétif et insipide tel que lui ? En plus de ça il est un sorcier médiocre tout juste bon pour « survivre » ! Pas étonnant qu'il ne soit pas crédible aux yeux des autres sorciers ! C'est de plus en plus difficile pour moi de prétendre être sa petite-amie. Non seulement il embrasse mal mais en plus il me prend souvent pour un substitut de sa mère ! Putain ! J'ai tellement hâte qu'il disparaisse enfin !

Ron pensa sagement qu'il ne serait pas judicieux pour lui de titiller davantage sa sœur, et tenta plutôt de la calmer en changeant de sujet.

Tandis que le trio de faux amis entamait une discussion sur l'avancement des réparations de Poudlard, Harry se précipitait hors de la pièce pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre et laisser libre cours à sa tristesse et sa colère.

La rage causée par cette brusque désillusion fit sauter tous les verrous magiques posés sur son esprit, engendrant par la même occasion une forte vague de magie qui assomma tous les sorciers autour de lui.

OooooooooO

Après avoir évacué son chagrin à travers une grande quantité de larmes Harry emballa rapidement ses effets, réduisit sa malle, et se faufila sous sa cape d'invisibilité hors du manoir avec la ferme intention de se rendre à Gringotts pour enfin accéder à son héritage.

Pour ne pas déplaire aux gobelins il enleva sa cape d'invisibilité avant d'entrer dans la banque, mais prit quand-même la peine de métamorphoser certaines parties de son corps pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Ce fut donc un jeune homme blond aux yeux noirs qui se présenta au guichet central pour demander discrètement une audience avec le gestionnaire des coffres des Potter. Le guichetier le lorgna suspicieusement puis avec un sourire en coin lui annonça que pour des raisons de sécurité il devait d'abord passer un test afin de prouver qu'il était bel et bien un héritier de la Noble et Très Ancienne famille des Potter.

S'attendant à un test basé sur le sang Harry fut surpris en découvrant que tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'entrer dans son coffre. Apparemment un imposteur se serait pris une malédiction vicieuse et indéfectible. Harry grimaça en songeant que c'était à cause de lui et de ses faux amis que la sécurité de Gringotts avait dû être renforcée. Il se jura de ne plus jamais tenter de cambrioler cette banque même si c'était pour la bonne cause.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva enfin devant Gripsec son gestionnaire de coffre, celui-ci sembla agréablement surpris.

-J'ai enfin le plaisir de rencontrer l'authentique Harry Potter. Je commençais à croire que ce jour n'arriverait jamais ! Quoique pour ce qui du physique ce n'est pas encore ça ! On a du pain sur la planche !

Harry fronça automatiquement les sourcils.

-Comment ça ?

Le rictus de Gripsec s'agrandit.

-Eh bien, puisque vous semblez vous être émancipé du joug de Dumbledore, je peux m'autoriser à vous révéler qu'en plus d'avoir modifié votre apparence et bloqué votre croissance physique, il a bridé votre magie et votre esprit pour que vous ne puissiez pas contester son statut de Tuteur magique qu'il s'est octroyé d'office en sa qualité de président sorcier du Magenmagot, juste après la mort de vos parents et l'emprisonnement de votre parrain. Il en a ainsi profité pour se servir allègrement dans vos coffres.

La rage qu'Harry avait réussi à calmer ressurgit de plus belle.

-Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit jusqu'à présent ?!

Le gobelin ne parut pas le moins du monde intimidé, mais se justifia quand-même avec une déstabilisante bonne foi.

-Sachez que ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquait ! Mais cette fripouille de Dumbledore a bien rusé. Il a tiré profit du fait que les traités de paix entre sorciers et gobelins nous interdisent de prendre contact avec un Héritier mineur sans que celui-ci ait d'abord fait le premier pas ou sans passer par son Tuteur sorcier. Nous attendions donc avec impatience que vous veniez réclamer votre héritage. Et c'est encore mieux maintenant que vous êtes majeur. Vous pouvez même intenter un procès contre Dumbledore et exiger que tout l'argent qui vous a été extorqué sans votre accord vous soit rendu avec intérêt.

Harry parut très satisfait de cette réponse.

-Je ne vais pas me gêner ! Dumbledore va payer ! Pourriez-vous me dégoter le meilleur avocat du pays ?

Cette fois-ci Gripsec afficha un sourire diabolique.

-Comptez sur moi !

Constituer le dossier des griefs contre Dumbledore leur prit plus de trois heures. Ce que le vieillard avait fait ne pouvait même plus être qualifié d'extorsion, c'était carrément du pillage. Sans parler du fait qu'il n'avait absolument pas respecté les dernières volontés de Mr et Mme Potter, qui avaient décidé de léguer dix millions de gallions à leur ami Rémus Lupin, en plus d'interdire formellement qu'on place leur fils adoré dans une famille moldue -encore moins chez les Dursley, puisqu'à sa majorité Lily avait découvert qu'elle était une Sang-pur de première génération, n'ayant aucun lien de parenté avec la famille Evans.

Harry faillit faire exploser la banque en l'apprenant. La haine qu'il vouait à Albus Dumbledore dépassait désormais celle qu'il vouait à Tom Jedusor.

Et sa fureur monta d'un cran lorsqu'il découvrit que sa mère se nommait à la base Lucida Bones et était la fille d'Edgar et Véga Bones (née Diggory). Véga et Edgar avaient placé leur fille à l'insu de tous dans une bonne famille moldue pour la protéger, car Voldemort et ses mangemorts commençaient déjà à les harceler pour qu'ils les rejoignent. Ils avaient espéré que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses sbires seraient vite maîtrisés, et qu'ils pourraient ensuite aller récupérer leur fille pour la présenter officiellement à leurs familles.

Mais malheureusement ils s'étaient faits assassinés par Voldemort juste avant que Lily ne reçoive sa lettre de Poudlard. Néanmoins, ça ne leur avait pas empêché de protéger leurs arrières –enfin ceux de leur fille plutôt, en laissant derrière eux un testament qui prendrait effet lorsque leur héritière aurait dix-sept ans. Ils avaient ainsi légué à leur fille Lucida une fortune s'estimant à plus de cinq cents millions de gallions, deux manoirs, le titre de Lady Bones et une place héréditaire au Magenmagot.

Cependant Gripsec annonça tristement à Harry que Dumbledore avait réussi à dissuader Lily d'accéder à ses titres –et donc de dévoiler au monde sorcier qu'elle était la nièce d'Amélia Bones, en se servant du fait que ça allait aussi attirer l'attention de Voldemort et la mettre davantage en danger. Elle avait donc décidé d'attendre que la guerre se termine. Hélas elle mourut avant d'en profiter.

Au moins la bonne nouvelle c'était que Dumbledore n'avait pas pu accéder aux coffres des Bones, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la farouche directrice du Département de la Justice Magique. Mais maintenant que cette dernière était morte, Harry ne doutait pas que le vieux rapace tenterait de spolier l'héritage de sa mère qui était le sien désormais. Il s'inquiéta aussitôt pour Susan qui selon toute logique s'avérait être sa tante, et qui à cause de lui devenait aussi une proie pour Dumbledore.

Foi d'Harry Potter, il n'allait pas laisser ce dangereux vautour s'en prendre à elle. Le fait de découvrir qu'il avait un membre de sa famille encore en vie apaisa sa colère et il était plus que déterminé à protéger sa tante. Surtout que Susan était de très loin plus sympathique que Pétunia.

D'ailleurs en parlant de cette dernière, Harry eut le choc de sa vie en apprenant qu'elle et sa famille lui devaient plus de deux cents mois de loyer impayé, puisqu'il était de par sa mère le propriétaire du 4 Privet Drive. Sans parler de la centaine de milliers de livres que Vernon devait à son père –et donc à lui, pour l'avoir aidé à monter son entreprise.

En gros, les Dursley s'étaient royalement foutus de sa gueule pendant toutes ces années en lui rabattant sans cesse les oreilles qu'il leur devait tout et qu'ils s'étaient montrés très généreux en le recueillant chez eux. La bonne blague !

Ce fut donc un Harry de nouveau furieux qui demanda à Gripsec d'envoyer les plus féroces et agressifs recouvreurs de fonds de Gringotts chez Pétunia pour récupérer l'intégralité de ce qu'on lui devait et ce par tous les moyens possibles. Avec un sourire qui ferait pâlir de jalousie un démon, Gripsec lui assura que ce serait fait dans les plus brefs délais. C'est ainsi qu'ils bouclèrent le rapport sur les fraudes de Dumbledore et s'accordèrent sur une date pour le prochain rendez-vous, lors duquel ils rencontreraient l'avocat recommandé par le gobelin.

Ils s'attaquèrent ensuite à l'héritage d'Harry. Et là, le Survivant comprit enfin pourquoi ses faux amis voulaient tant se débarrasser de lui. Il était immensément riche, deux milliards de gallions ce n'était pas rien (sachant qu'il lui manquait les centaines de millions de gallions que Dumby lui avait chipé). Il avait en plus un titre de Lord et quatre places héréditaires au Magenmagot en qualité d'Héritier des Potter, des Peverell, de Gryffondor et de Serpentard –par droit de conquête.

Sans parler des parts d'actions qu'il possédait dans diverses entreprises du monde sorcier à savoir : les Compagnies de fabricants de balais (Brossdur (5%), Comète (3%), et Nimbus (8%)), le magasin Barjow & Beurk (2%), la boutique de vêtements de Mme Guipure (13%), la Gazette du sorcier (45%), l'apothicaire Slug & Jiggers (10%), le magasin de farces et attrapes Zonko (récemment racheté par les jumeaux Weasley, dont il était déjà actionnaire avec 30%), la librairie Fleury & Botts (20%), et l'apothicaire Fleamont & Fringe (60%).

Il y avait de quoi prendre la grosse tête !

Il pensa aussitôt à Drago Malefoy et de fil en aiguille au fait que Narcissa Malefoy était une Black à la base. Il se demanda si le fait que Sirius ait été renié discréditait son testament qui désignait son filleul comme héritier, ou si le fait que la branche principale des Black n'ait aucun héritier direct octroyait d'office ce statut à Drago. Il en profita donc pour demander à Gripsec s'il pouvait aussi voir le gestionnaire des coffres des Black.

Par chance celui-ci était libre et rejoignit le bureau de son collègue pour s'entretenir avec son nouveau client. Harry découvrit ainsi qu'il héritait seulement de la fortune personnelle de Sirius –soit trois cents millions de gallions, tandis que Drago récupérait tout l'héritage familial –qui s'élevait à plus d'un milliard de gallions, les actions et les titres des Black. Ainsi que les sièges affiliés au Magenmagot (Yaxley, Flint, Croupton, et Lestrange) puisqu'il était désormais majeur.

À cause du statut de mangemort de Lucius la famille Malefoy avait été destituée de sa fortune par le ministère de la magie. Ça devait donc être un héritage bienvenu pour Narcissa et son fils.

Certes le gryffondor n'aimait pas spécialement le serpentard à cause de leurs antécédents houleux, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins soulagé que son camarade ne se retrouve pas sans le sous et sans abri. Surtout que sans la mère de ce dernier, le Survivant n'aurait jamais pu survivre. Et même s'il avait déjà témoigné en la faveur de la femme et de son fils, il se sentait encore redevable. C'est pourquoi il se promit de passer leur faire une visite de courtoisie plus tard.

Lorsqu'il se pencha ensuite sur le dossier de ses biens immobiliers, Harry se dit que finalement il n'aurait pas besoin d'aller dormir à l'hôtel. Il possédait une dizaine de manoirs répartis à travers le monde : un à Toulon (en France), un à Leipzig (en Allemagne), un à Vladikavkaz (en Russie), un à Catanzaro (en Italie), un à Fribourg (en Suisse), un à Bangalore (en Inde), un à Mashiko (au Japon), un à Kunming (en Chine), un à Dungarvan (en Irlande) ,et un à Rowena's Pit (en Angleterre) –qui se trouvait aussi être le mieux protégé puisqu'étant le manoir ancestral des Potter.

Sans compter le cottage à Godric's Hollow et la chaumière à Pré-au-Lard. Ainsi que deux manufactures : une de fabrication de Vifs d'or à Godric's Hollow et l'autre d'empaquetage de produits de potions à Rowena's Pit.

Le choix d'Harry fut vite fait et il demanda quand il pourrait s'installer dans son manoir ancestral. Il fut donc agréablement surpris en apprenant qu'il pourrait s'y rendre juste après son rituel de purification. Apparemment la demeure se serait transformée en sanctuaire magique au fil du temps, ce qui avait permis aux elfes de maison de survivre malgré la disparition de leurs maîtres. Et du coup ils n'avaient pas cessé d'entretenir l'endroit.

Débloquer la magie d'Harry et lui rendre sa véritable apparence prit plus de temps que prévu, à cause de sa nature sensible d'ultramage. Il soupira d'ailleurs de dépit en découvrant qu'il était un mutant magique doté de pouvoirs titanesques.

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque le jeune Lord enfila enfin la chevalière de la Noble et Très Ancienne famille des Potter, qui le ferait apparaître directement dans le domicile de son choix.

OooooooooO

A peine arrivé, il fut assailli par une dizaine d'elfes de maison portant des habits de majordomes et de gouvernantes où trônait fièrement le blason des Potter. Les femelles, au nombre de cinq, se présentèrent en premier comme étant : Poppy, Gabby, Solly, Debby, et Nelly –la gouvernante en chef. Puis ce fut au tour des mâles : Tobby, Bobby, Robby, Gobby, et Kenny –le majordome en chef. Les serviteurs précisèrent à leur nouveau maître que leur race était originaire d'un endroit appelé Ambactusia, et qu'ils préféraient donc être qualifiés d'ambactusians plutôt que d'elfes de maison. Harry acquiesça respectueusement en ayant une pensée fugace pour Hermione et sa Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes.

Exténué après le long rituel qu'il venait de subir, le jeune homme décida de remettre au lendemain la visite du manoir, et alla se coucher directement après avoir dîné.

Sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir, fut que ses soi-disant amis devaient sans doute être en train de paniquer après avoir constaté qu'il était parti.

-Bien fait pour eux ! Déclara-t-il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil magique et réparateur.

OooooooooO

Harry se réveilla tôt le matin et constata avec satisfaction que les gobelins avaient fait du très bon travail. Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait l'impression d'être pleinement lui-même. Galvanisé par cette merveilleuse sensation il se dépêcha d'aller s'apprêter pour la journée qui s'annonçait bien remplie.

Ayant pris l'habitude d'éviter le plus possible de croiser son reflet il ne prit pas la peine de jeter un coup d'œil dans le miroir de la salle de bain et se brossa les dents en gardant par réflexe la tête baissée.

Mais lorsqu'il dut se vêtir et qu'il constata avec étonnement que ses habits ne lui allaient plus, il releva brusquement la tête pour aussitôt tomber sur le reflet d'un type remarquablement beau qui le dévisageait d'un air ahuri.

Incrédule, il se rapprocha du miroir pour mieux s'observer. Il n'était plus le sosie de son père, même si certains traits subsistaient. Mais il était surtout devenu le parfait mélange de ses deux parents.

Au moins maintenant, on pouvait dire qu'il correspondait à l'image de grand guerrier que les sorciers s'étaient faits de lui avant d'être déçus à cause des machinations de Dumbledore. D'ailleurs il était désormais impossible de le reconnaître tellement il était différent de l'ancien Harry Potter. Et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Parmi les changements les plus visibles, on pouvait noter le fait que son affreuse crinière brune avait été remplacée par une soyeuse chevelure auburn, que ses yeux (enfin débarrassés des ridicules lunettes rondes) avaient pris une envoûtante teinte noisette aux reflets dorés et que sa taille avoisinait désormais les deux mètres.

A force de s'examiner avec minutie, il se rendit compte que sa beauté avait quelque chose de surnaturel. Il dégageait le même éclat que Fleur Delacour (épouse Weasley) mais en plus intimidant. Ses traits parfaitement symétriques exprimaient une certaine sévérité. Il avait l'allure d'un dangereux prédateur et comptait bien en tirer parti sans aucun scrupule.

Satisfait de son nouvel aspect, il se détourna du miroir pour aller assouvir sa faim. A peine sorti de sa chambre, il vit apparaître Nelly et Kenny devant lui à une distance respectable.

Après avoir poliment salué ses serviteurs, Harry leur demanda de lui préparer un copieux petit-déjeuner. Le jeune Lord en profita aussi pour leur poser des questions sur les différentes espèces de créatures magiques qui peuplaient le sanctuaire qu'était devenu sa demeure.

La gouvernante en chef lui fit savoir que dans la bibliothèque privée du Chef de famille se trouvaient des documents qui pourraient répondre à toutes ses questions concernant le manoir ancestral des Potter. Harry décida de passer y faire un tour dès qu'il aurait du temps libre. En attendant il devait d'abord se remplir l'estomac puis prendre contact avec Susan et les Malefoy et renouveler sa garde-robe, entre-autres.

Après avoir fini de manger il écrivit des lettres qu'il envoya à sa tante et à Mme Malefoy, où il leur demandait s'il pouvait les voir dans les plus brefs délais sans entrer dans les détails. Par chance le manoir possédait une volière remplie de hiboux qu'il pouvait commissionner.

C'était dans ces moments-là que son adorable chouette Hedwige lui manquait terriblement. Elle avait été sa première véritable amie. Il se demanda même s'il avait eu un seul vrai ami jusqu'à présent.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il vit voler vers lui une chouette haute en couleurs. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu une chouette dont le plumage avait les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Voyant qu'elle transportait une lettre, il craignit un instant qu'elle provienne de ses faux-amis ou de Dumbledore. Mais après avoir eu la confirmation de ses ambactusians, que cette lettre était inoffensive, il se permit de l'ouvrir.

Il s'avéra que la lettre provenait de Luna Lovegood –pas étonnant vu sa chouette. La jeune fille semblait toujours aussi adorablement folle et Harry était maintenant sûr qu'elle ne l'avait pas trahi. Elle paraissait trop détachée de ce monde pour s'abaisser à comploter contre lui avec Dumbledore.

Et le fait qu'elle était actuellement hébergée avec son père par Neville, excluait d'office ce dernier de la liste des traîtres, surtout que le brave jeune homme avait transformé son manoir familial en refuge pour les victimes de la guerre.

Harry fut d'ailleurs agréablement surpris en lisant que Susan résidait aussi chez les Londubat. Ça lui facilitait les choses. Dès qu'il aurait terminé ses courses il irait la voir directement là-bas.

OooooooooO

Pendant qu'Harry mettait ses affaires en ordre, le Square Grimmaurd tremblait sous la colère d'Albus Dumbledore.

-BANDE D'INCOMPETENTS ! COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU LE LAISSER FILER ?! TOUT CE QUE VOUS AVIEZ A FAIRE ETAIT DE LE GARDER ENFERME ICI ! CE N'ETAIT POURTANT PAS BIEN COMPLIQUE !

Recroquevillés dans un coin du salon Ginny, Ron et Hermione se serraient les uns contre les autres en frémissant de peur. Jamais ils n'avaient vu leur directeur dans un tel état. Ils étaient tellement terrorisés qu'ils n'osaient pas prendre la parole, tandis que leur interlocuteur lui, commençait à sérieusement s'impatienter.

-Je vous ai posé une question ! Comment a-t-il réussi à sortir d'ici sans que vous ne le remarquiez ?! Et pourquoi n'arrive-t-on pas à le localiser malgré tous les sorts de traçage que j'ai placé sur lui ?! Bon sang ! Comment un sorcier aussi médiocre que lui a pu réussir un tour de force pareille alors que toutes ses capacités sont maintenues au strict minimum ?! REPONDEZ BON SANG ! JE SUIS SÛR QUE TOUT EST DE VOTRE FAUTE !

C'en fut trop pour les trois ados dont les nerfs finirent par craquer sous la pression. Ron se pissa dessus, Hermione s'évanouit et Ginny se mit à chialer hystériquement. Devant ce pitoyable spectacle Dumbledore dut se résoudre à ne plus compter sur ces trois-là. C'était bien sa veine !

Voyant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire dans l'affreuse demeure, il préféra s'en aller avant de commettre un meurtre –voire plusieurs. Il devait avertir les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix encore en vie, pour qu'ils l'aident à traquer ce satané Survivant qui ne savait pas tenir en place.

OooooooooO

Ça faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que Dumbledore cherchait Harry partout sans succès. Il fallait aussi dire que le fait de devoir conserver son statut de « mort » ne facilitait pas les choses.

Et il ne fallait surtout pas que Minerva McGonagall le découvre. Cette vieille chouette était pour lui une arme à double tranchant. Correctement manipulée elle pouvait lui être très utile –puisqu'elle était la plus puissante de ses alliés, mais si elle venait à découvrir ses manigances elle pourrait très méchamment se retourner contre lui.

Il devait donc opérer dans l'ombre avec pour seuls complices Mondingus Fletcher, Arabella Figg, Molly Weasley et Elphias Doge. Les autres membres étaient soit morts soit réfractaires à l'idée de tuer un jeune homme innocent pour s'approprier sa gloire et sa fortune.

Malheureusement pour lui c'étaient surtout ses alliés les plus honorables qui avaient survécu à la guerre. Il devenait de plus en plus urgent pour lui de retrouver le rejeton Potter. Il n'y avait plus aucun mangemort en liberté et le Ministère avait été purgé. Pareil pour le Magenmagot.

Son poste de président sorcier avait été attribué à Amos Diggory, un incorruptible empêcheur de tourner en rond qui se sentait redevable envers Harry Potter pour avoir vengé la mort de son précieux fils. La place de premier ministre de la magie était occupée par Daria Greengrass une ancienne poufsouffle pragmatique et diablement intelligente. Et Minerva McGonagall était désormais la directrice de Poudlard.

Tous ces changements le pénalisaient, en plus du fait que le rituel dont il s'était servi pour se faire passer pour mort avait siphonné presque toute sa magie –d'où le fait qu'il devait retrouver Harry pour lui voler sa jeunesse et sa magie. Sans compter que la mort de Severus Rogue l'avait privé d'un compétent Maître des Potions qui lui aurait fourni gratuitement les potions de Polynectar dont il avait besoin pour se déplacer librement dans le monde sorcier.

Vu qu'il était censé être « mort » il ne pouvait plus accéder à ses coffres chez Gringotts. Il dépendait donc financièrement de ses fidèles qui n'étaient hélas pas connus pour leur richesse.

Pour quelqu'un comme lui qui s'était laissé enivrer par le pouvoir et la richesse, c'était une pure torture que de vivre modestement et dans l'anonymat. La détresse commençait à lentement mais sûrement le gagner. Il risquait d'atteindre le point de rupture à tout moment.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'Harry se présente à Poudlard le jour de la rentrée scolaire et que Ron, Hermione et Ginny en profitent pour le kidnapper. Ça ou le rituel de spoliation ex vitro, un immonde et imprévisible procédé de magie démoniaque qui lui permettrait de voler toute l'énergie vitale et magique d'Harry, le tout à distance avec juste un élément corporel de sa victime.

Puisqu'il était très faible magiquement il devrait s'entourer de six sorciers pour compenser. Mais le rituel demeurait trop dangereux et aléatoire. Il ne l'utiliserait qu'en dernier recours. S'il touchait vraiment le fond.

Néanmoins il gardait bon espoir que sa situation s'améliore.

Enfin jusqu'à ce que des gobelins recouvreurs de fonds apparaissent pour saisir son manoir. Il dut s'enfuir en toute hâte pour ne pas être découvert.

L'esprit agité, il parvint à peine à se métamorphoser assez pour ne pas être reconnu avant d'invoquer le Magicobus pour se rendre au Square Grimmaurd, ce qui l'obligea à puiser dans ses maigres réserves magiques et financières.

Se retrouver dans le sinistre manoir n'améliora pas son humeur malgré la présence de tous ses fidèles. Cela n'avait d'ailleurs pas manqué de le surprendre puis de l'énerver.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? Vous vous réunissez en douce dans mon dos ?!

Seul le silence lui répondit. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua leurs mines déprimées.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi avez-vous l'air d'avoir croisé un Détraqueur ?

Pour toute réponse Molly lui tendit un livre. Ayant un mauvais pressentiment il s'en empara fébrilement et faillit presqu'aussitôt le lâcher lorsqu'il vit le titre : ''Complots d'Albus Dumbledore'' par Rita Skeeter et Harry J. Potter.

N'en croyant pas ses yeux, il se mit à feuilleter le volumineux bouquin qui recensait la plupart de ses manigances tordues. Arrivé au milieu du livre il fut pris de tremblements convulsifs puis tourna de l'œil.

Si Molly, Ginny et Hermione n'avaient pas déjà épuisé leurs réserves de larmes elles auraient encore pleuré. Leurs vies étaient foutues. Elles ne pourraient plus se balader librement dans le monde sorcier sans subir les regards hostiles de ceux qui avaient lu le livre. Et étant donné que le maudit bouquin avait déjà été lu par plus des trois quarts du peuple sorcier, autant dire qu'elles étaient dores et déjà devenues des parias.

Elles furent sorties de leur torpeur par Dumbledore qui semblait s'être remis de son choc.

-Ce sale gamin ne me laisse plus le choix ! Je vais devoir procéder à au rituel de spoliation ex vitro, et vous allez tous devoir m'y aider !

Les six sorciers qui lui faisaient face ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner de terreur. Mais ils obtempérèrent docilement.

OooooooooO

Confortablement installé dans un des fauteuils du salon principal de son manoir familial, Harry sirotait de l'hydromel en contemplant ses invités avec un sourire satisfait.

Depuis qu'il s'était affranchi de l'emprise de Dumbledore, il avait mis chaque jour à profit pour s'offrir la vie qu'il méritait. Et dès que le vieux scélérat sortirait de sa planque, il lui collerait le procès du siècle. Déjà qu'avec le livre qu'il venait de publier, il s'assurait le soutien de la communauté magique.

La preuve étant que dans son salon se trouvaient les plus importants membres de cette communauté : Daria Greengrass –le première ministre de la Magie, Amos Diggory –le président sorcier du Magenmagot, Augusta Londubat –la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, et Minerva McGonagall -la directrice de Poudlard.

Neville, Luna et son père avaient aussi été invités. Tandis que Susan et Mme Malefoy résidaient au manoir. Il ne leur avait pas laissé le choix, mais ses intentions louables faisaient qu'elles ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur. Elles se remettaient difficilement de leurs deuils et avaient désespérément besoin d'un soutien moral.

Surtout Narcissa qui venait tout juste de perdre son fils Drago malgré tous ses efforts pour le sauver. Elle avait découvert trop tard que son mari s'était servi d'un ignoble procédé de magie du sang pour façonner son héritier à son image dès sa naissance. Ce genre de rituel était monnaie courante chez les Malefoy et ne causait généralement pas la mort de l'héritier. Mais Drago était un cas à part puisqu'il avait été désigné par la Magie pour être l'âme-sœur d'un ultramage. Et l'intervention de Lucius avait entravé cette bénédiction causant ainsi la mort lente et douloureuse de son fils unique.

Cette tragédie restait en travers de la gorge d'Harry car il avait par la même occasion perdu son âme-sœur. Lorsque leur lien s'était brisé à la mort de Drago, il avait eu l'impression de subir dix Doloris en même temps pendant dix minutes. C'était un miracle qu'il soit toujours en vie –ou même sain d'esprit. Il portait bien son surnom de « Survivant ».

A chaque fois qu'il pensait à son ancien ennemi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Maintenant qu'il savait tout en ce qui concernait les ultramages il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu se libérer des griffes de Dumbledore plus tôt. S'il avait reçu son héritage à quinze ans comme c'était censé être le cas en temps normal, il aurait pu aller voir Drago pour le délivrer de l'emprise de son père d'un simple baiser et ainsi se lier définitivement à lui. Il avait pleuré de frustration en le découvrant, et n'avait même pas tenté de se défendre lorsque Narcissa l'avait roué de coups de poings en lui reprochant la mort de son fils.

Si Susan n'était pas intervenue la mère éplorée l'aurait sans doute tué. Et il ne l'en aurait pas empêché car il s'était amèrement rendu compte que l'absence de son âme-sœur le détruisait à petit feu. Ce qui le maintenait en vie était sa soif de vengeance ainsi que son désir de protéger sa tante et les rares proches qui lui étaient restés fidèles.

Pour honorer la mémoire de Drago il avait donc décidé de s'occuper de Narcissa et de l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve –ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Mais au moins il pouvait compter sur le soutien d'Andromeda Tonks dans cette dure épreuve.

D'ailleurs cette dernière résidait aussi au manoir des Potter, car Harry prenait très à cœur son rôle de parrain vis-à-vis du petit Teddy Lupin. Et il avait insisté pour que le bébé et sa grand-mère viennent s'installer chez lui.

Son idée de rapprocher ainsi ses proches avait rapidement porté ses fruits. Les sœurs Black s'étaient réconciliées –supportant mieux leur peine ensemble, Susan se sentait plus à l'aise en présence d'autres femmes –encaissant ainsi mieux l'absence de sa chère tante, et enfin le petit Teddy terminait de tous les rapprocher en s'attirant l'affection de tout le monde.

La présence d'un si adorable bébé dans le salon ne manqua pas de détendre l'atmosphère. Les représentants du Ministère se disputaient presque pour pouvoir prendre le poupon dans leurs bras sous le regard autant amusé que vigilant des sœurs Black.

Devant cette scène attendrissante Harry se dit que tout n'allait pas si mal finalement. Le dîner se déroula mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Et lorsque ses invités prirent congés il eut le sentiment d'avoir passé une journée fructueuse.

Ensuite il s'enferma dans son bureau pour apprêter les dossiers dont il aurait besoin pour ses rendez-vous du lendemain à la banque et au Magenmagot. Lorsqu'il termina ce qu'il avait à faire il alla prendre un bon bain chaud, puis après avoir enfilé un de ses nouveaux pyjamas en satin il se rendit dans la chambre de Narcissa.

Non pas qu'ils entretenaient une relation amoureuse ou sexuelle. En fait la mère endeuillée représentait pour l'ultramage le dernier lien qui le rattachait à sa défunte âme-sœur. Et pour ce qui était de la sang-pur, elle voyait le jeune homme comme l'autre moitié de son défunt enfant –le considérant donc comme son gendre.

Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour tenir le coup. Ce qui les avait amenés à dormir l'un près de l'autre. Ça les préservait par la même occasion des cauchemars. Et sans qu'ils le sachent c'était ce lien particulier les unissant qui allait sauver Harry du funeste sort que lui réservait un certain groupe de sorciers malveillants.

Mais à quel prix ?

OooooooooO

Installés en cercle autour d'une impressionnante rune tracée avec du sang de licorne –au centre de laquelle Dumbledore se tenait, Mondingus, Molly, Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Elphias invoquèrent les forces les plus ténébreuses de la nature. Au bout d'une longue et épuisante incantation, Dumbledore se mit en transe tandis qu'une épaisse fumée noire jaillissait de tous les pores de sa peau pour aussitôt se mettre à traquer la victime qui lui avait été désignée.

Dès qu'elle trouva Harry Potter elle fondit sur lui, ne remarquant que trop tard qu'il s'agissait d'un ultramage placé sous la meilleure protection qui soit. Celle que procurait les bras d'une mère aimante. Les forces les plus pures de la nature se manifestèrent instantanément –sous la forme d'une brume scintillante qui recouvrit Harry et Narcissa, pour les faire disparaître.

Voyant que sa victime était désormais hors de portée et qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre ses supérieurs, le démon vaporeux dut battre en retraite. Etant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas repartir d'où il venait sans l'âme d'une victime, il désigna ses invocateurs comme substitut à titre de compensation pour lui avoir fait perdre son temps. Dumbledore et ses sbires périrent donc dans d'atroces souffrances en se faisant lentement dévorer l'âme par l'impitoyable démon.

OooooooooO

Entretemps les corps de l'ultramage et de sa protectrice avaient été désintégrés, car l'intervention de l'Être de lumière était à double tranchant.

Mais comme la nature avait horreur du vide et que la Magie avait encore plus horreur qu'un de ses Élus disparaisse avant d'avoir accompli sa destinée, il fut décidé en hautes instances que l'âme d'Harry Potter serait envoyée dans le passé pour réintégrer le corps qu'il avait lors de sa première manifestation de magie accidentelle.

Par souci d'équité ce privilège fut aussi accordé à Narcissa Malefoy. Et pour ne pas répéter les erreurs du passé les deux âmes conserveraient les souvenirs de leur ancienne vie.

Ça promettait d'être intéressant !

Mais ça c'était une autre histoire…


End file.
